


Shocking!

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can't be contrite.  He tries, but he just can't manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking!

"This is taking the Einstein look just a step too far, dontcha think?" Rodney asked as he pushed the privacy curtain aside.

Radek shrugged, his normally flyaway hair was now positively frizzed and Radek was pretty sure it would be like that for a few days. At least that was how it felt from inside his skin. "I was not the one who told Chalmers to restore power to labs on western pier." He tried to glare at Rodney, but found it difficult to do given the surprisingly chastised look he already wore.

"Yeah, um… about that… " Rodney's hands were behind his back, his head down.

Radek was sure that if they'd been outside, he would have been dragging his toe in the dirt in an arc around his other foot. He sighed. "Well, seeing as I am not dead, nor is anyone else, I will forgive you." He gave a little grin to minimize the sting of his next words. "This time."

"It was a communications gaffe! I asked if you were ready for the power circuits to be initialized, you said, 'not quite ready,' and with the static we were getting all I got was 'quite ready'. Is it _my_ fault you have such a quaint little way of speaking English that saying something like 'quite ready' wouldn't be abnormal?"

Radek rolled his eyes. He knew Rodney's contrition wouldn't last long. But that was just as well. When Rodney got compliant and generous someone was probably dying. Yes, he was much more reassured about his own condition with Rodney blustering and refusing to take the blame.

Besides, Radek knew it was Rodney's fault and that was all that mattered.

He jerked his head to the chair by the side of his bed and waited for Rodney to drop into it. "Carson says that I am to have no strenuous activity for a few days."

Rodney's eyes got a wicked gleam in them. "Well, you know… bottoming isn't strenuous at all…And it might make for a nice change."

Radek just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Only Rodney would see him lighting up like an electric eel as an opportunity to get the upper hand in sex.


End file.
